New Angel Wings
by princessmitsuki
Summary: Mitsuki's Story maybe done but a new story is about to unfold. Discover the Story of 16 year old Kasumi and her Angel, Tsubasa.


NEW ANGEL WINGS

An Angelic Layer© Story

_When I won the Angelic Layer Championship, I was so happy…_

_Having beaten my mom and getting her back into my life just made the moment extra special. I was happy…my life was happy…and it's all thanks to Angelic Layer. I have it to thank for my new boyfriend, my new friends, and why my heart grew stronger. Well, I guess I can't give the layer all the credit, no that wouldn't be right. I have another thing to thank…my angel Hikaru…__Oh, but this isn't my story! My story is complete. This is the story of my protégé. She's already 16 and now is as they say, "is being seduced into the realm of the angels." Her name is Kasumi. Her angel wings are about to bloom…_

Chapter ONE: Introductions! My Name is Kasumi!

_The sun beams in on our little protégé. It was October. The wind was calm and the atmosphere was calming. Of course all this change when-_

"GET UP!" An older woman looks to be 21 walks in. "MAKE ME" A little girl replies from under the sheets.

_Ahem. I guess this is the perfect time to introduce the main players in this game. That beautiful lady with the black hair, that's Myata. She's a local reporter who's just been assigned to do the coverage of this year's angelic tournament! Lucky her! Oh, and the little one there giving her a hard time, that's Kasumi. She such the opposite of me! She first off have very long golden hair due to the fact her parent are French. She's very smart in the brain…and sadly in the mouth. While her family has a rich taste she prefer the simple things in li-_

"GET UP NOW KASUMI" Myata said yanking off the cover of an expensive, fluffy bed.

Chills were sent up Kasumi spine. "Ah!" Kasumi screamed.

"Your first day starts today! GET UP!" Kasumi groaned then mumbled something. "What was that?" Myata picked Kasumi up and threw her into the bathroom. "YOU GOT ONE HOUR!"

Kasumi hit her head on the tub. "This got to be illegal. I got to find child abuse number ASAP"

_Now Kasumi always attended the best schools in the area, but this year she'll actually go to one of Japan's local academies. She had to take a train but this didn't bother her. She liked the independent feel of not having to be escorted. After changing into a Hiko Academy uniform, consisting of a hat and a cute uniform, our little successor was heading out the door._

"Here's your bento." Don't you dare be late! I got you up one hour early to avoid this." Myata bragged.

"Yeah, but if I got a concussion cause of this I'll definitely suing you." Kasumi mumbled Myata gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Later loser!"

_Kasumi bowed to a picture of her mom and dad then turn to glare evilly at Myata. She stuck her tongue out then slammed the door._

Myata smiled. "What a sweet girl…well now off to work!"

_The phone rang._

"Hello? Tsubasa's residence…Mom…yeah she left on time…love you too…"

_Myata hung up the phone then grabbed her reporters' bag_.

"If she so worried why not take the brat off my hands."

Myata hopped into her midnight blue car and drove.

Now this train runs by my old school. I always loved going just to see my friends. My friends are still scared to me…

"Wow! This is Misaki's school!" Kasumi squealed. "This is where she first introduces Hikaru to the world….why can't I go there…"

Kasumi placed her head down and sighed. 'What's the name of it now…Angel…"Kasumi thinks hard.

_(Oh yeah! My school is converted into an exclusive academy to learn Angelic Layer! Though I wish they invented a school when I was learning…)_

"It's called "Scared Angel Academy"

Kasumi looks over and sees a boy maybe her age or older. He gave a warm smile and sat down next to Kasumi. His light blue hair blew in the wind from the train's window. Kasumi was dazzled. _(…and heavily love struck!)_

"I'm sorry. My name is Hayate I go to the school currently and I'm a turning junior" Kasumi straighten up trying to act mature. "I'm Kasumi Tsubasa. I'm applying for Hiko Academy today. I will be a junior too."

Hayate glanced at her then opened his bag.

Kasumi notices and tries not to stare. "Umm…since you go to the academy…do you own your own…umm, angel?"

Hayate, still digging, in his bag replies. "Sure do."

Kasumi eyes grew excited. "What his name? Can I see it?"

Hayate smiles "FOUND IT!"

Kasumi jumps. _"What's his problem?"_ she thought

He then takes out a small angel with short blue hair and emerald green eyes. "This is my angel Zatara."

_Zatara looks very quick. He's built for speed and very heavy though._

A Kasumi smile then instantly grabs Zatara. _. Next to sweets, Angelic Layer is the best hobby in the world._

"He's amazing." Kasumi posed his arms and then stared at him. _(I think she treats angels as celebrities) _

Hayate replied "Yeah I think so too. We won five championships together."

Kasumi stunned says "Five? That's so many to just be a junior!"

Hayate smiles then respond. "Not too many." He hesitates then asked, You're going to apply for Hiko right? "

Kasumi now inspecting the angel utter softly "Yeah." Kasumi gave a look of disappointment.

Hayate smiles then stands. "Why not…apply for S.A.A. It's the next stop."

Kasumi looks at Hayate then at the angel. After finally analyzing what he just said she shouts "WHAT!"

"It's the next stop…The tuition isn't as bad as Hiko either." Hayate smiles slyly. "Didn't you want your own angel? It's free when you sign up for the academy."

_Now our little protégé couldn't begin to process anything just said. Though she wouldn't need to, this was her stop!_

Hayate snatched up her hand and yanked her up. "I got high hopes for you Kasumi-kun"

Kasumi blushed _(How cute!)_

_The sounds of closing doors sound and before she knew it she got off many stops before hitting Hiko. Looks like she has no choice now! This is where the story will begin for our little our little protégé. This is where she'll discover the trials and hardships I went through being a Deus. I went through it. My friends did too. I had so many wonderful memories from it. Oh, but this isn't my story…my story is complete! This is the story of my protégé. She's already 16 and now is as they say, "Is being seduced into the realm of the angels." Her name is Kasumi. Her angel wings are about to bloom…_

* * *

That's how chapter one will end! Was it good?

Wow creating a fanfiction was hard but I survived the first one! Look forward to more! PLease give me some interesting Reviews!

-out for now

.Kasumi


End file.
